charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer (Dante's Inferno)
Lucifer was once God’s most favored angel, the "Morning Star, the brightest in the sky" as he called himself, and lived in Heaven, having no superior other than the Lord himself. But his great beauty and power sowed a belief that he was a perfect being and he became enraged when God’s favorite creation became man. Lucifer gathered an army and attempted to take control of Heaven, but was defeated and lost God's favor. As punishment, he and his minions were cast into Hell, where Lucifer seized control, becoming ruler of the damned. Taking Beatrice While Dante Alighieri was fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer and Dante's fiance Beatrice Portinari made a bet. If Dante kept his vow not to sleep with any woman while he was gone, Beatrice would see his safe return from the war. If not, her soul would belong to Lucifer. Lucifer taking Beatrice.The lord of the damned won the bet and when Beatrice was killed, he took her soul to Hell with him. Dante chased after them, determined to save Beatrice from the Inferno while Lucifer constantly taunted him and forced him to undergo flashbacks of his sins to try and break his spirit. As Dante traveled through the Circle of Anger, he was forced to watch as Lucifer had Beatrice undergo the final ritual to become his bride. Final Battle with Dante Lucifer battling Dante in his giant form After freeing Beatrice from Hell, Dante descended into the Circle of Treachery where he encountered Lucifer in a giant three-faced form trapped in a lake of ice formed from his own frozen tears named Cocytus. Dante succeeded in greatly injuring the demon, but he only split his stomach open to let out his true form, a corrupted version of his old self with torn wings, large horns, and goat legs. Lucifer confronting Dante in his true formLucifer revealed that Beatrice had never been the one he sought to use to free himself from Hell, she had simply been bait to draw in Dante. Others had tried to free him before, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, and Lancelot, but they had not been impure enough to get through his outer body. However Dante had been perfect for the job since he had the strength to fight his way through Hell and a soul black enough to free Lucifer. The lord of the damned then began battling Dante on Cocytus, but the demon was overpowered by him. However Lucifer revealed that despite the crusader's defeat of Death, he was still dead and could not leave Hell because of his sins. But Dante called on the souls that he had absolved on his journey and asked that they do the same for him. The souls poured forth and drove Lucifer back into his imprisoning body, then bound his arms in ice. They then gave Dante passage to Purgatory, but when he arrived there, he tore off the tapestry on his chest, which formed into a snake and Lucifer’s laugh was heard, implying that he did manage to escape from the Inferno. Personality Lucifer is highly cunning and intelligent and convinces his followers to do his bidding by making faustian bargains with them. He often makes his foes undergo harsh challenges and trials before they can face him. Lucifer is a proud and calculating demon that takes great delight in punishing the damned. But despite being the lord of evil, he has a sense of justice and honor to him and never does anything to the innocent unless he has the right. However the impure find terrible punishment at the hands of Lucifer for their sins.In the animated movie, he stated that he introduced sin into the world, but mankind on its own was responsible for spreading it like a plague. Powers and Abilities Lucifer is extremely powerful and possesses great demonic power along with enormous strength and immortality. In his first form, he can slam his fists into the ground to generate shockwaves, use his wings to create enormous gusts of icy wind, generate powerful storms, and use various ice based attacks. In this form, Lucifer’s stomach serves as his weak point. In his true form, he is even more powerful, wielding a flaming sword in combat and is able to unleash shockwaves, generate fire attacks, teleport, and fly. Lucifer also has the power to appear in a humanoid form made of black smoke, one that he appears in most often. Quotes Dante's Inferno In Game: “You should've been true to this sweet young thing. Instead, it's me who gets the prize.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri about Beatrice Portinari. “Not for long.„~ Lucifer (about the purity Beatrice Portinari's soul). “You only have yourself to blame, holy warrior. You don't deserve such a faithful and pious young lady.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri before taking away Beatrice. “Oh, but you did caused this . Let me refresh your memory. Look into your beloved's eyes, Dante. Look.„~ Lucifer reminding why Dante betrayed Beatrice. “But she does know what it was like. I showed her.„~ Lucifer who show Beatrice of Dante's act of adultery. “Like father, like son. You think you're above the reproach of your sins?„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri (while referring to his gluttonous and greedy father Alighiero.) “And you believed him? You actually believed these salesmen of salvation?„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri about the Bishop who is now condemned to Hell. “They thought their cause was holy too.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri about the murdered Muslims he fought in the Crusades. “Because this isn't their hell. It's yours.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “Behold the slaughter and ruin of your family, of your, of your way of life.„~ Lucifer showing Dante Alighieri the memory of his loved ones' murderers as the result of his betrayal.“Is that a dear?„~ Lucifer“It's up to you to find out.„~ Lucifer “Keep fighting, Dante.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “I do believed we have a deal.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “She wagered her soul that you would be faithful. Her faith in you was very touching. So I thought, "Just the girl for me." I owed this all to you, my friend.„~ Lucifer to Dante about Beatrice's failed wager. “Now, let my power flow through your soul. Give in to our union, and together, we will regain Paradise!„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “The faithful has lost her faith, the incorruptible has become corrupted, the true innocent has given way to the sins of man... like all the rest before her! Who now can deny me my rights?„~ Lucifer about Beatrice Portinari who now transformed into his demonic bride. Part 1: “I've waited eternity for this emancipation!„~ Lucifer “I am liberated! No force can stop me!„~ Lucifer “Man... what a feeble creation you people are.„~ Lucifer, expressing his disgust towards mankind. “Your race made it easy to keep this place going!„~ Lucifer, referring to humanity's sins and past mistakes which fuels all of Hell. “Now nothing can thwart what has begun!„~ Lucifer “You are a fool Dante!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “Your fate is sealed!„~ Lucifer “I shall sing your defeat in the halls of Paradise!„~ Lucifer “You are the best, Dante. Many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Only you possessed a soul black enough to free me.„~ Lucifer, explaining his motives for manipulating Dante Aligheri into freeing him from Hell. Part 2: “Did you really think this was all about the girl? She was the bait.„~ Lucifer about using Beatrice into luring Dante Aligheri into Hell. “Come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny.„~ Lucifer before fighting Dante Aligheri. “You cannot imagine what it means to be free of that prison.„~ Lucifer “Ah, Dante, you took the bait just like Eve ate the apple.„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri while referencing his involvement in Adam and Eve's banishment from the Garden of Eden. “How does it feel to have betrayed humanity?„~ Lucifer “Now truly suffer!„~ Lucifer “Feel the pain I have felt!„~ Lucifer “Yield to my supremacy!„~ Lucifer “How dare you!„~ Lucifer “Damn You!„~ Lucifer “Arrrgggh! Damn you!„~ Lucifer “Cursed mongrel!„~ Lucifer “Foul human!„~ Lucifer “Arrgh! Insolent creature!„~ Lucifer “Your fall from grace was worse than my own!„~ Lucifer “And your farce has only fortified me!„~ Lucifer “Your soul is mine!„~ Lucifer “Prepare for eternity!„~ Lucifer “You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I, who stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made YOU, in His "image". You, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to YOU! My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “You're not Job! You never will be!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri (about Job).“I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife!„~ Lucifer“You're a parasite, another Judas.„~ Lucifer “I am the favored son!„~ Lucifer (about being God's formerly beloved creation before his banishment from Heaven. “This is my Kingdom!„~ Lucifer, the ruler of Hell. “Is that all you've got?„~ Lucifer “I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory!„~ Lucifer “You think you can defeat the first of the Angels?!„~ Lucifer “Look at what your "Free Will" has done, Father!„~ Lucifer to God. “WHY, Father?! Why them and not ME?!„~ Lucifer, expressing his disappointment in God and his contempt towards humans. “How dare he make YOU the favored creation!„~ Lucifer, expressing his disapproval in God favoring the human race. “Dante, you think you're another Michael?„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri (while referring him to the Archangel Michael). “I was the Morning Star, the brightest in the sky!„~ The Morning Star aka Lucifer. “What did my Father ever see in you?„~ Lucifer about God and the humans. “Coward! Wretch! Animal!„~ Lucifer “I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bastard!„~ Lucifer “I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucker!„~ Lucifer “I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull!„~ Lucifer “You're a worm, you maggot!„~ Lucifer “I relished plundering your woman...„~ Lucifer about Dante Aligheri's beloved bride Beatrice. “Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!„~ Lucifer “Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe!„~ Lucifer “The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!„~ Lucifer “I'll make the earth tremble, shake kingdoms, and leave the world a desert!„~ Lucifer “We'll no longer suffer under His Plan, but shall be free under MINE!„~ Lucifer seeking to destroy God and reshape the cosmos in his image. “Wait! There's just one last....minor detail with which I ought to make familiar.„~ Lucifer before showing Dante Aligheri the truth behind his entry into Hell. “You're dead, Dante! You can't go anywhere. Not a single soul may leave this place. It is forbidden. By Him.„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri about his death and the fact that no soul cannot leave Hell as decreed by God. “I am so sick of you!„~ Lucifer “This power Dante - we can use it together! You and I, friend. Just think what we could achieve!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “Dante! I can reunite you with Beatrice. Together, we will rule the Three Kingdoms of the Afterlife!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!„~ Lucifer (moments before being bound by ice). Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic “She is mine.„~ Lucifer taking Beatrice Portinari's soul. “I have come to take what was promised me; A soul meant for Heaven.„~ Lucifer “Come with me mortal, if you have the courage.„~ Lucifer “Are you prepared to be judged in this place? Do you think you are without sin?„~ Lucifer before Dante Alighieri's journey into Hell. “How many ways can a man died?„~ Lucifer “Come to me, Beatrice. I want to admire you.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “There is not suffering in Hell, my love. There are untold pleasures here, pleasures your human senses could not fathom.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari about Hell. “There is nothing you can do to hurt me, child. What you perceived of me is a literal shadow of my former self. But you.. you can die a thousand deaths by my will.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “Think of the tortures I can create for such a pure, delicate, angelic soul.„~ Lucifer “What do you swear, Dante? Do you want me to show her the truth?„~ Lucifer about Dante breaking his promise to Beatrice. “You can hide from neither memory nor sin, Dante.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “Does she know you, Dante? Or did the Crusades show her your true self?„~ Lucifer about Dante and Beatrice. “What did I say? Even the purist souls can be corrupted. Dante is not the man you once knew.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari about Dante Alighieri. “I've had no need to influence humanity for many millennia, my dear. I simply introduced sin. Man is the one who has spread(ed) it like a disease; cultivating it, empowering it.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “No, you don't understand.„~ Lucifer “The Earth is another form of Hell. And men are its demons.„~ Lucifer “How dare you freed the damned?! They deserved torment for wasting their fleeting, precious lives.„~ Lucifer “She is an exception. A pure soul to remind me of my place in Heaven, to remind me of the light of my Father. But let me ask you Dante, what of your father?„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri about Beatrice Portinari. “It's just another memory Dante, your father's memory.„~ Lucifer showing Dante the memories of his late father Alighiero. “He is here with us, Dante. Would you like to visit him? Hmm?„~ Lucifer about Dante Alighieri's condemned father Alighiero. “I have heard your prayers, beloved Beatrice. And I have come for you.„~ Lucifer (as God) to Beatrice Portinari. “There is escape, little soul. Your prayers are worthless here.„~ Lucifer about prayers rendered useless in Hell. “Rejoice child, for you are about to be granted a rare privilege in the Inferno. I am making you my bride. You will become the queen of Hell. Are you not pleased?„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “Damned of Dis, rejoice, for your Lord Lucifer is betrothing the pure soul Beatrice. Truly this will be a marriage of Heaven and Hell.„~ Lucifer to all of the inhabitants of the City of Dis. “I have taken countless brides over the milennia: Cleopatra, Salome, Helen of Troy - but unlike them, your spirit is pure, unspoiled.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “Yes! Such passion! You have a fire inside you! After we are properly married, you will give me a brood to carry on my legacy. You will be birthing my children for eternity, sweet soul.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “At last Dante, now you both see the truth. You are the true cause of Beatrice's suffering and the damnation of so many others.„~ Lucifer to both Dante and Beatrice. “NEVER!!!„~ Lucifer “Dwellers, night fiends, and torturers of the dead, strip the flesh from the mortal's bones„~ Lucifer summoning his demons to attack Dante Alighieri. “Yes, my love. In union, all of Hell's power will be yours.„~ Lucifer to Beatrice Portinari. “The faithful has lost her faith, the incorruptible has become corrupted, the true innocent has given way to the sins of man... like all the rest before her! Who now can deny me my rights?„~ Lucifer about Beatrice Portinari who now transformed into his unholy queen. “I will leave you with my consort. She has so much to show you.„~ Lucifer before sending Beatrice Portinari to attack Dante Alighieri “Welcome, great Dante. Welcome to your final resting place, the circle of traitors.„~ Lucifer "welcomes" Dante Alighieri to the final circle of Hell. “You will never see Beatrice again. The path to Purgatory lies through me.„~ Lucifer to Dante about Beatrice who is now in Purgatory. “You are the warrior of a weak and dying God - a God who is the true evil. His power wanes over the world.„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “Indignant fool. Come! Let me devour your soul as I've devoured Judas Iscariot. You will remained in this pit until Creation's last breath. Do you hear?!„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “You cannot destroy me!!!„~ Lucifer “What have you done to me?!„~ Lucifer “Thank you, Dante. I am very impressed. Many have tried but all have failed me. Ulysses, Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Truly you are the greatest of all my minions.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “Do you not? You freed me from my eternal torment.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “Beatrice? She was only bait. It was you I wanted all along.„~ Lucifer about using Beatrice Portinari to bring Dante Alighieri to Hell. “Don't you see? I was bound by God in this frozen pit. Only my shadow self allowed to roam free. It took a mortal to release me. You, Dante.„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “Destroy an Angel of God? You arrogant gnat! Such vanity, such pride - I could have slain you the moment you fell into Hell!„~ Lucifer “You worship God, but it was He who created evil! It was He who created ME. If you knew the true nature of God, Dante, you too would rebel.„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “You are nothing to me! A talking animal! He made you in HIS image! And I was to bow down to YOU?!„~ Lucifer, expressing his contempt towards God and humans. “I grew weary of this game!„~ Lucifer while fighting Dante Alighieri. “Finally, I will reclaim my proper place in Heaven!„~ Lucifer “Behold, Dante! Beyond the Inferno lies Purgatory where awaits your precious Beatrice. But instead of you, I shall escape from this pit. All of the souls in Purgatory shall suffer and burn! And beyond Purgatory, Paradise itself!„~ Lucifer to Dante Alighieri. “I will plunge the cosmos into chaos! And it is all your doing, Dante. Because of you, God will finally see me rule his creation!„~ Lucifer to Dante Aligheri. “There is nothing you can do to stop me, mortal. No one can stop me.„~ Lucifer “What are you DOING?! A repentant soul in Judecca?! STOP! DO NOT UTTER A WORD!„~ Lucifer, before being defeated and imprisoned by Dante Aligheri. Category:Male Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omnipotents Category:Dante's Inferno Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Angels Category:Devils Category:Fallen Heroes